ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanxus Blackfox
Xanxus Blackfox (斬火事シュカ, Kiwatashitachi Shuka) is the Leader of the Hands of Death, the infamous Mercenary Faction that provides much of the world's private security, military, and other forms of underworld benefits for a price. He is known to be the 3rd Generation head of this faction, and is one of seven powerful entities that over see this organization known to be, the Seven Shinigami. His personal title as a Shinigami is known as the Shinigami King, and his personal nickname others outside of the organization know him, as the Iron Demon. Appearance: Xanxus has the appearance of a man in his mid to late 30's, with a youthful gait to his visage and a well developed body with a strong muscularature build. With a fair skin tone matching well with his stark raven black hair flourished back in a natural spiked flair, and violet-onyx eyes, Xanxus is both attractive and intimidating upon first sight. With a smile that can either swoon or project fear into most people's eyes, Xanxus' appearance is one to be envied and noted by all who know him as the Shinigami King. His main attire seen by most of his colleagues and subordinates is pretty casual in terms of formality of his fellow Shinigami. Wearing a sleeveless, fur-collared jacket with black coloration and white trimming, Xanxus wears nothing but a pair of wrist bands on his wrists and a pair of sleeveless black shirt and long black slacks with army-grade boots. Personality: Xanxus is seen as what any business man embroiled in constant conflict and does work within the Underworld for a living embodies: A Prideful man who takes pleasure in demonstrating his power when the time is appropiate; a Calm, collected individual who doesn't rush straight into a fist fight for the sheer thrill of it; A Vengeful ideal of repaying blood with blood when things become personal and his reputation is at stake. Xanxus does nothing to hide his own pride within his power, prestige, and status among the world. One of the few entities that wouldn't be intimidated by the likes of the Vandenreich's Higher-Ups, Xanxus often makes open statements among his cohorts how he takes entertainment from belittling those who often hire their organization's services when they wish not to dirty their own hands. Sometimes as a demonstration of power to rival gangs or a criminal mastermind, he'd often offer them in a one-on-one chance to defeat him. Having little mercy when the rules are set, Xanxus toys with his opponents and will often leave them crippled or dead in a visually unappealing manner. Despite this, Xanxus retains a calm, collected aura when dealing with the daily matters within the organization, and rarely deviates from such thinking. Having acquired a high amount of knowledge regarding the underworld and the inner workings of how each and every aspect of life works within every society, Xanxus uses his charismatic and cool tone with any obstacle of his business in order to solve it. Being the sort've man to hold true to his bargain and not go back on his word, he can be very appealing and even a gentleman to the opposite sex when he sees an opportunity to flatter someone he fancies or respects. However, when something damages, threatens, or ruins something personal to his reputation, livelihood, or personal pride, Xanxus becomes a force to be reckoned with. Embodying a wrathful visage, Xanxus will stop at nothing until those who've pissed him off are suffering and begging for mercy, or turned into ashes and dust before his feet. With very few things to stave off his unforgiving anger, Xanxus is nigh unstoppable when he sets his mind on spilling blood in the name of his own rage. Affiliations: Synopsis: History: Natural Skills/Abilities: Equipment: Magic: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:The Hands of Death Category:The Seven Shinigami Category:Kaze Sasayaki Category:The Emperor Category:Augustus Category:The Vandenreich (Renascentia) Category:Dark Mage Category:Mages